Doctor Who Level Pack: The Dalek Extermination of Earth
Here is how The Doctor Who Level goes in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. The level began with one of the Daleks and the Dalek Spaceships were flying to Earth. Then, the TARDIS was flying in space. 12th Doctor: Typical Daleks! What is their fascination with Earth? That's MY fascination! Riruru: I don't know. But we don't want to know! The TARDIS was flying past the Dalek Spaceships. Meanwhile in the Dalek Spaceship. Dalek: Time capsule detected! Dalek #2: Battle computers estimate a 97 percent chance that it is The Doctor! Davros: Oh, I think we can up that to 100 percent. However, I give you my world. This time... ...there's a 0 percent of the Doctor's survival! Then, the Doctor Who theme plays as the title "The Dalek Extermination of Earth" shows up. Dalek: Do not resist the will of the Daleks! All humans must present themselves for processing! The TARDIS appears in London and the Doctor, Ace, Riruru, Pippo, and Lulli got out. 12th Doctor: London in the future, or at least what's left of it, who else but the Dalek would cause so much destruction? Ace Goody: Look at that! Pippo: I can't believe that those Daleks would cause all this destruction. Lulli: Let's save the future! Ace Goody: Right! 12th Doctor: We need to find a way up onto the street. I don't want to be late for the surprise welcome party. Ace Goody: Okay. We'll have to hurry. Lulli: Okay. Let's go! The Doctor, Ace, Riruru, Pippo and Lulli sees the broken shutter. 12th Doctor: These broken shutters are nothing the Sonic Screwdriver can't handle. Pippo: I know. Let's fix them! Then, the Sonic Screwdriver fixed the shutter and the door opens. Lulli: Wow! That's amazing! 12th Doctor: I'm fairly sure that the Daleks didn't get lost on their way to a plumbing convention... Dalek: DALEKS ARE THE MASTERS OF EARTH! DALEKS ARE THE MASTERS OF EARTH! Dalek: DALEKS REIGN SUPREME! 12th Doctor: Right on cue. Not so nice to see you again. Ace Goody: Let's do this! 12th Doctor: A Dalek energy shield, and heavily guarded too. There's nothing getting past that in one piece, there must be a power source nearby, and chances are we'll find a few more Daleks too. (destroyed the first generator) Dalek: DALEKS REIGN SUPREME! Pippo: Dalek alert! 12th Doctor: Stay calm. More Daleks incoming! We need to get to safety! They fought some Daleks and then build a space for TARDIS. 12th Doctor: There's nothing we can do here for now, the Daleks will have us surrounded out there.... So, where to next? Let's take a punt shall we... They climb onboard the TARDIS and went inside the lab and the Doctor builds K-9. K-9: Master! 12th Doctor: Okay I'll deal with this. Basically, the eyebrows say I'm in charge here. The Doctor controls the TARDIS to travel to 2015. 12th Doctor: 2015, a good year or at least it will be if we can find the next power source to break down the Daleks' force field. They walked at they see some dirt and plant a tree. 12th Doctor: Looks like these Daleks have pickled up a few timey wimey tricks of their own... Pippo: You got that right. Suddenly, plastic people came to life and starts to attack! 12th Doctor: Those are Autons! Living plastic controlled by the Nesten Conscinousness... The Doctor and the others fight the Autons. Then, They goes back to TARDIS and travels back to the future. Ace Goody: And now the second one. Pippo: There's the second generator! Riruru: Let's destroy it! The Doctor and our heroes get back to TARDIS and traveled to 21st Century London. 12th Doctor: 21st Century London. Ace Goody: It sure is nice here. The heroes placed a window on different window spot of a house. Then, they goes back to TARDIS and travels back to the future. 12th Doctor: (destroys the second generator) Dalek: INTRUDER ALERT! PROTECT THE ENERGY SHIELD! Pippo: Just one more generator. 12th Doctor: (notice the black Dalek protecting the last generator) Our heroes goes on TARDIS again and travels to 2015. Ace Goody: Back our again. Riruru: Well Doctor, what shall we do? After they set up a new ground, our heroes and the Doctor goes back to the TARDIS and went back to the future. Later, the Doctor destroyed the third generator. Black Dalek: SYSTEM MALFUNCTION! AAARRRRRRRGH! Our heroes and the Doctor quickly to the machine after they destroyed force field. 12th Doctor: And one more pick-up before I shut this off for good. Dalek: Unauthorized computer access detected! Riruru: We're caught! 12th Doctor: What? We weren't doing anything! That was like that when we got here! Pippo: Yeah, like he said. Davros, shows up and then sees the heroes. Davros: You might have a new face, Doctor, but I see you're still the same old prattling fool. 12th Doctor: Davros. Not so much as a bad penny as a mad penny. What have you done with the population of the Earth? Riruru: Yeah! What have you do to them! Davros: I have... given them new employment. The Daleks are doing things humans do. Pippo: Oh no! 12th Doctor: The Daleks... they're...? Davros: Yes, Doctor. Your precious humans! Confine them to a holding cell! Davros leaves as the Daleks take the Doctor, Ace, Riruru, Pippo, and Lulli to the holding cell. Davros: Whilst I reformat a Daleks production line to accept a Time Lord body, along with his friends. Davros bumps into a Dalek and he fall sideways on the floor. 12th Doctor: I know I know. My friends and I'll make ourselves at home, shall we? Dalek: Enter! Ace Goody: By the way, the Doctor, my friends and I like a wake-up call at 7AM and two soft boiled eggs for breakfast. As they leave, the Dalek closes the door. Pippo: And plenty of butter on the soldiers. 12th Doctor: Ah, Daleks. So predictable. Ace Goody: Yeah. What a bunch of idiots. 12th Doctor: And now that I know when and where this ship came from I can stop this travesty before it happens. They saw the TARDIS and travels to a strange place. In a graveyard like place. 12th Doctor: It can't be? This shouldn't even be possible. Pippo: Something's not right here. Ace Goody: That's where Tino and his friends been. Lulli: You're right, I hope that they're okay. Riruru: They'll be okay. Don't worry about it. 12th Doctor: Weeping angles are quantum locked, keep your eyes on them and they can't hurt you.... Just don't blink. Then, the weeping angels appeared. Our heroes and the Doctor avoid and spotted an old TARDIS. 12th Doctor: Something tells us the answer to all of this lies ahead inside the TARDIS. Pippo: You're right, Doc. Lulli: Let's go inside. They went inside the TARDIS. 12th Doctor: (uses his Sonic Screwdriver) Ace Goody: This will fix it. Now for the test run. The Doctor and our heroes tries to fix the controls but the controls exploded. 12th Doctor: No no this can't be right... I must have developed a fault!? Pippo: No, you didn't Doc. But I think we can build a space for the TARDIS with these parts. Pippo and the Doctor builds a space for the TARDIS. Ace Goody: There. Pippo: All built. Lulli: Now let's go! They got on the TARDIS and travels to the Daleks home planet of Skaro. Dalek: DALEKS CONQUER AND DESTROY! Riruru: This is Skaro. Pippo: I can't believe it. 12th Doctor: Skaro, home of the Daleks. It looks they've been busy too. Ace Goody: Look at all the Daleks. Riruru: Yeah, and the last time the Doctor came to this planet, this place is in ruins. Ace Goody: That maybe... but the Daleks have other plans of their own. 12th Doctor: Nothing the sonic screwdriver can't repair... He uses the sonic screwdriver to destroy the clear objects 12th Doctor: This Dalek manipulator arm should be compatible with that control switch... no it's not a plunger before you ask, Pippo. And they go down in a elevator. Ace Goody: Plunger really? 12th Doctor: Yeah. Riruru: That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. 12th Doctor: Patrolling Daleks everywhere, keep an eye on those watchtowers for scanning for intruders. Dalek: ALL HAIL THE DALEKS! Ace gets his Hammer and destroyed all the Daleks! Ace Goody: Let's go! They fight off the Daleks one by one. 12th Doctor: Watch your step, guys. I don't fancy taking a dip in toxic Dalek waste... Riruru: We've got company! Dalek: EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!! Pippo: Take that! a whip at the Daleks, making them spin Dalek: DIZZY! DIZZY! Dalek: HOW IS THIS IMPOSSIBLE!? Pippo: Because me! That's how! Ace Goody: Let's move! 12th Doctor: Look out, guys! More Daleks coming your way! Dalek: EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! Lulli: Not good. Ace Goody: Let me try something. over the Dalek's eye Dalek: MY VISION IS IMPAIRED! I CANNOT SEE! Lulli: Oh yeah, baby! Dalek: EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN! Davros: Welcome to my new empire Doctor. It is fitting that you should be the first to fall to the power of the Daleks! Riruru: It's Darvos! Davros: That's right. And I'm here to kill all of you. 12th Doctor: Nice to see you again, Darvos, surely you must be running out of escape pods by now? So, they fight Darvos and the Daleks. Dalek #1: ALL HAIL DARVOS! Dalek #2: ALL HAIL THE CREATOR OF THE DALEKS! Dalek #3: SEEK! LOCATE! ANNIHILATE! Riruru: Yeah. We've heard that one before! Davros: After all this time, finally my Daleks will take their rightful place! Ace Goody: Oh no! Not this time! The Daleks are beaten, the three generators are destroyed, and the Doctor builds the system. Davros: No! You have confounded me for the last time, Doctor! I will destroy you...and the miserable, insignificant planet that is Earth! Then he gets on the computer software. Davros: What are you doing? Cease at once! The Daleks are meant to only obey me! THEY! WILL! OBEY!! ME! Davros was defeated when the Doctor changed the target to himself to Davros. 12th Doctor: For future reference, it's a really bad idea to route all your targeting software through a single computer node! The Doctor pressed a button and the Daleks started to turn against Davros. Dalek: Weapons targeting is being over-ridden! I cannot control! I cannot control! The Daleks, uncontrollably starts shooting everywhere. Davros: '''No! Stop! I am your creator! '''Dalek: We cannot override the Doctor's commands! Davros: Curse you Doctor! And same for you Ace Goody, Riruru, Pippo, and Lulli! Then, he starts to fly away up. 12th Doctor: And that'll be your fleet exploding, Davros! I hope you well insured. Davros: Curse you! 12th Doctor: See ya next time Davros. Pippo: Yeah! See ya never! Then Darvos leave in defeat. Ace Goody: Mission complete! Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer